Fifty moments of a glutton and a smoking plant
by KillCupido
Summary: "Ishigaki, what do mean, 'I lost the key to the handcuffs?" Fifty moments between our favorite glutton and a certain smoking inspector.


**Rating: **T to M**  
Summary: **Fifty moments of a glutton and a smoking plant.**  
Pairing(s): **SasazukaYako**  
Genre: **Humor, Romance  
**Warning:** Implied sex. Set after the anime. **  
Disclaimer: **Not mine. Gimme.  
**AN: **Written for the **1sentence** community on Lj. Theme set Alpha.  
There are so many mentions of sex in this one, it's not healthy! I had lots of fun doing this…although 50 gave me a bit of a problem. I hope you guys like that one, because that one it my favorite XD Well, one of the many, then.

**Fifty moments of a glutton and a smoking plant**

**1 – Comfort**

When Yako is feeling down, Sasazuka is always there to help her over it.

**2 – Kiss**

It doesn't matter how many times he kisses her: she always blushes a pretty soft shade of pink or, when he decided he wanted a bit more than just chaste kisses, a cherry red which doesn't leave her skin until he is finished.

**3 – Soft**

Yako said her pillow was too hard, so he was her new one and he wouldn't dare to complain, _right_?

**4 – Pain**

Sasazuka's face was clearly saying that the paper cut _did_ hurt, so Yako thought it would be a good idea to lighten the pain by _sucking_ on it.

**5 – Potatoes**

"I'm not Dutch, I'm Japanese, I want rice!"

**6 – Rain**

Sasazuka doesn't like the rain very much, but he absolutely loves it when Yako licks his skin dry.

**7 – Chocolate**

Sasazuka is quite good in repaying the favor, especially if food is involved.

**8 – Happiness**

They may not be perfect, but they are happy and that's what counts the most.

**9 – Telephone**

When she calls him while he's away, it's nice to hear her voice, but he likes to hear her moan his name even more.

**10 – Ears**

He is all ears when she clings to him and complains during the time of the month.

**11 – Name**

The new neighbors knew their names before they even knocked at the door to introduce themselves.

**12 – Sensual**

Yako might not be very good in flirting, but when she wears _that_ one dress with stockings, he knows it's going to be a long night.

**13 – Death**

They both know it and they will never fully recover from it.

**14 – Sex**

Lots of people thought that Sasazuka was the one who made the first move, but they like to keep it to themselves that Yako groggily decided that his lap would make a good chair, clad in only her panties and a flimsy top, which led to sex on the couch.

**15 – Touch**

She can't stand it when Sasazuka tickles her – he just wants to hear her laugh some more.

**16 – Weakness**

He pales and Yako stares: who knew that a grown men would be afraid of clowns?

**17 – Tears**

"Stop laughing, it was so traumatic that I cried in front of my former crush!"

**18 – Speed**

They have no idea how fast to redress themselves: Yako's mom is going to visit and she is almost there!

**19 – Wind**

It's storming, but Yako wanted to visit the graves of his family, so off they go.

**20 – Freedom**

Sasazuka will never be free from the past, but Yako won't be too, so, in the end, everything is alright.

**21 – Life**

Whenever he stares at their daughter, he thanks the whatever power up there, that she doesn't have his wife's stomach.

**22 – Jealousy**

Some people don't understand how she can stand him, a man so much older than her, but he thinks they are just jealous, with their flimsy relationships and all.

**23 – Hands**

The first time they held hands, it wasn't romantic or anything, it was a necessity to run away from that crazy criminal.

**24 – Taste**

Sasazuka doesn't think that Yako's kisses taste like strawberries or something ridiculous like that, he thinks they just taste like Yako and nothing more.

**25 – Devotion**

"Yes, I know I spend a lot of time eating, but you decided to introduce fruit in- mph!"

**26 – Forever**

"Will you marry me?"

**27 – Blood**

Yako hates the smell of blood: it reminds her of the night when Sai dug his hand in Sasazuka's stomach.

**28 – Sickness**

She thought she was going to get sick when she saw him shirtless and wet from the rain.

**29 – Melody**

Sasazuka's voice is extremely soothing, but he can't sing to save his life.

**30 – Star**

When he is at the police station, deep in the night, he always looks out the window and counts the stars to make the time go faster.

**31 – Home**

Sasazuka thought his apartment was alright to live in, but when she greeted him after work, he knew that it was just a meager thing compared to his Yako.

**32 – Confusion**

She is confused when he suddenly groans and hides his head in his hands, while she tries to lick up the milkshake which she had spilled on her hands.

**33 – Fear**

Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night, afraid that he is all alone again and then clings to her for weeks after.

**34 – Lightning/Thunder**

Their daughter is standing next to their bed, clutching her stuffed bunny – courtesy of Usui - and whimpers about the thunder, but all Yako can wonder about, is how the hell are they supposed to explain their nakedness to her?

**35 – Bonds**

"Ishigaki, what do mean, 'I lost the key to the handcuffs' ?"

**36 – Market**

It's awkward getting supplies for dinner when they are cuffed together like this: Yako is just too embarrassed to look around and Sasazuka is glaring daggers to any male who has even the slightest hint of perverseness on their faces – Ishigaki is going to die.

**37 – Technology**

Yako decided to throw her vibrator away: Sasazuka had proven that she didn't need it anymore.

**38 – Gift**

"Mom, can I have ear plugs for my birthday?"

**39 – Smile**

Sasazuka doesn't smile often, that makes them precious to her.

**40 – Innocence**

She is no virgin, which surprises him only slightly – she had a boyfriend before him after all - but she is still innocent when it comes to the more important things in live.

**41 – Completion**

He doesn't wants to sound corny or anything, but when Yako was with him, he feels more at ease than ever before.

**42 – Clouds**

Of all the things they _had_ to have an argument about, it was a _cloud_ – their daughter solved it easily by innocently saying that it looked like a robot, they instead decided that Ishigaki was going down for corrupting her.

**43 – Sky**

"Yako, it's only me and Usui on a plane to New York, I will only be gone for two weeks – no, I won't cheat on you, I promise, yes, I will get you some food from there- I swear, this is the last time you get your hands on my alcohol…"

**44 – Heaven**

Sasazuka can't help it, but he is very jealous of that cupcake, which makes his girlfriend moan like she is in heaven.

**45 – Hell**

Whenever the subject of hell comes up, Yako smiles thinly and refuses to say anything about it – it's one of those things that Sasazuka will never ask her about.

**46 – Sun**

Yako is his sunshine, always there to make him see the more positive side of things and always there to make him happy.

**47 – Moon**

Sasazuka is like the moon, seeming unreachable and cold through and through, but with enough patience, you can touch him and find out he has a warm core.

**48 – Waves**

Whenever they make love, Yako thinks that she is just a little ship and Sasazuka is the sea – she can try and control him, but he is always stronger than her, so why bother?

**49 – Hair**

Yako looks very uncomfortable when he asks her how she got such long hair in one day because they don't feel like extensions, she just replies that he shouldn't worry about it- did that little braid in her hair just _move_?

**50 – Supernova**

"Eishi, I'm pregnant,"


End file.
